Episode 308.c Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Prisoner of Azkaban! (Part 3)
Plot Nonny Pirruccello is having a tough time with his relatives (yet again). He runs away after using magic to inflate Mr. Mitchell's sister Mrs. Toney who was being offensive towards Nonny's parents. Initially scared for using magic outside the school, he is pleasantly surprised that he won't be penalized after all. However, he soon learns that a dangerous criminal and Rotten Tomato's trusted aide Frank has escaped from the Azkaban prison and wants to kill Nonny to avenge the Dark Lord. To worsen the conditions for Nonny, vile creatures called Dementors are appointed to guard the school gates and inexplicably happen to have the most horrible effect on him. Little does Nonny know that by the end of this year, many holes in his past (whatever he knows of it) will be filled up and he will have a clearer vision of what the future has in store... Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Severus Snape) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Mr. Grouper as (Albus Dumbledore) *Mrs. Grouper as (Minerva McGonagall) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Daisy as (Sybill Trelawney) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for a bit of violence, a little bit of cursing, a little bit of drugs, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy Trivia *This is based on the 2004 film "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Chamber of Secrets!" This story takes place a year after the second story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Great Hall) (As Louise and Ashlie huddle over a dozen teacups, avidly interpreting patterns in hushed voices, Tobias, arm bound in a sling, holds court before a clot of Slytherins.) Trembite: Does it hurt terribly, Tobias? Tobias: (a tad theatrical) It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm. (Nonny, Gil, and Molly watch from the Gryffindor table.) Gil: The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he? Nonny: At least Mr. Langoustine didn't get sacked. Molly: Yes. But I hear Tobias's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this... Dean: He's been sighted! (They turn. Dean and the other Gryffindors are huddled over a copy of The Daily Prophet.) Gil: Who? (But the photograph on the Prophet's front page provides a chilling answer: Frank the Tow Truck Lobster. Molly reads over the shoulders of others. Whispers half to herself:) Molly: Achintee? That's not far from here... Goby: You don't think he'd come to Bubblewarts, do you? Louise: With the Dementors at every entrance? Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again? (As a flicker of fear passes through Nonny's face, a Nigerian boy stares grimly at the grainy image of Frank.) Nigerian Boy: That's right. Frank could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (Beautiful flowers gleam in the dawn light, then, slowly begin to wither. The dew freezes, the grass grows brittle. Seconds later, the Dementors sweep by.) (Scene: Sir Mulligan's Classroom) (A tall wardrobe rattles violently as Nonny, Gil, and several classmates regard it warily.) Sir Mulligan: Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside? Dean: (in a hushed voice) That's a Boggart, that is. Sir Mulligan: Very good, Mr. Mitchell. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like? Molly: No one knows. (Gil jumps, glances at Molly, then whispers to Nonny.) Gil: When'd she get here? Molly: Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so -- Sir Mulligan: Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus! Students: Riddikulus! Tobias: (muttering softly) It's this class that's ridiculous. Sir Mulligan: Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Goby, come up here, will you? (Goby eyes the rattling wardrobe, steps forward queasily.) Sir Mulligan: What would you say is the thing that frightens you most? Goby: Mr... Grumfptfish... Sir Mulligan: Didn't catch that, Goby, sorry. Goby: Mr. Grumpfish. (Everyone laughs good-naturedly. Sir Mulligan nods thoughtfully.) Sir Mulligan: Hmmm... yes. Goby, I believe you live with your grandmother? Goby: Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either. Sir Mulligan: It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that? Goby: (closing his eyes) She carries a red handbag... Sir Mulligan: That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Goby, here's what I want you to do... (Sir Mulligan leans close to Goby, whispers. Goby's eyes pop open in shock. Consider Sir Mulligan uncertainly.) Sir Mulligan: You can do this, Goby. (Goby nods nervously, takes a deep breath.) Sir Mulligan: Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three! (Sparks jet from Lupin's wand, strike the doorknob, and the wardrobe bursts open. Instantly, Mr. Grumpfish appears, eyes flashing hideously as he stalks forward. Goby backs away in fright.) Sir Mulligan: Think, Goby. Think! Goby: R-r-riddikulus! (Crack! Mr. Grumpfish stumbles in a flash of light and reappears... in a long, lace-trimmed dress, towering moth-eaten hat, and crimson handbag. Instantly, the class roars (except for Tobias and his fellow Slytherins). Goby blinks, amazed, then slowly, grins himself. Sir Mulligan drops the needle on an old gramaphone. As a scratchy rhumba fills the room, he points to Gil.) Sir Mulligan: Gil! Forward! (Mr. Grumpfish dissolves into a mad whirling mass, then mutates into a... giant spider. As Gil gasps, Nonny and Molly exchange an uncertain glance. Sir Mulligan puts his hands on Gil's shoulders to steady him. Gil raises his wand.) Gil: Riddikulus! (Crack! Roller skates materialize on the spider's hairy feet and it begins to shuffle crazily in place. Instantly, Gil relaxes as the class' laughter rings out.) Sir Mulligan: Ashlie! (As Ashlie steps up, the spider spins faster and faster, a dizzying blur, then reappears as a vampire.) Ashlie: Riddikulus! (As the vampire whips its cloak across its eyes, swish! The cloak reopens, the class laughs, and the vampire is now dressed like Carmen Miranda. As it begins to shimmy about -- against its will -- the class starts to clap.) Sir Mulligan: Mr. Thomas! (As Tom steps up, the vampire's undulating body attenuates, its skin darkening with diamond-thatched scales becoming... a giant cobra.) Tom: Riddikulus! (The cobra's hooded head bobs back and forth, transforms into a Jack-In-The-Box. Sir Mulligan grins and...) Sir Mulligan: Next! (... turns, sees Nonny step forward expectantly. Concern flickers through Sir Mulligan's face. The Jack-In-The-Box pivots on its spring, its face tumbling toward Nonny, becoming more sinister, transforming into a... Dementor. Suddenly the music fades. Nonny starts to raise his wand, then... freezes, transfixed. The Dementor looms closer and closer, when... Sir Mulligan steps between, snaps his wand.) Sir Mulligan: Here! (Crack! -- the Dementor vanishes and a roiling mist appears, which becomes clouds. Something glows within the clouds, white, silvery and round...) Sir Mulligan: Riddikulus! (Pop! The orb deflates like a punctured balloon, whizzes crazily about the room, then darts back into the wardrobe. The door slams shut and the class cheers.) Sir Mulligan: Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today. (As the students exit, chattering loudly, only Nonny, subdued, remains behind. At the doorway, Sir Mulligan glances back, exchanges a private glance with him. As he exits, the wardrobe gives one last rattle.) (Scene: Clock Tower Courtyard) (A great buzzing queue of students -- Third Years and older -- each clutching a permission form -- pass by a glowering Marching Bandit.) Mrs. Grouper: Remember! These visits to Bubblemeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again. (Nonny approaches her, but before he can utter a syllable:) Mrs. Grouper: No permission form. No visiting the Village. That's the rule, Pirruccello. Nonny: Yes, Mrs. Grouper, but I thought if you said I could go -- Mrs. Grouper: But I don't say so. A parent or guardian must sign, and since I am neither, it would be inappropriate. (a flicker of pity) I'm sorry, Pirruccello. But that's my final word. (Gil and Molly -- watching Nonny expectantly from across the way -- see him turn, shake his head. Their faces fall. Nonny raises his hand in farewell. Watches them go.) Sir Mulligan: So. No Bubblemeade, eh? (Scene: Bridge) (Deep in the distance, some boysskate about on brooms, tossing a ragged quaffle back and forth. Nonny and Sir Mulligan walk along the bridge.) Sir Mulligan: Well, don't feel too bad. I was roundly disappointed the first time I went. Nonny: Really? Sir Mulligan: No. I was just trying to make you feel better. Honeydukes' sweets are the best in the world. Their Pepper Imps are so strong you smoke at the ears. And Zonko's Joke Shop may be dangerous, but you can't beat their Stink Pellets. Nonny: (nodding glumly) Not to mention The Shrieking Shack, which, according to Molly, is the most severely haunted building in Britain. Sir Mulligan: Yes, that too... Nonny: Sir Mulligan, can I ask you something? Sir Mulligan: You'd like to know why I stopped you from facing the Boggart. (off Nonny's surprise) I should think it'd be obvious. I assumed the Boggart would take the shape of Rotten Tomato. (Nonny frowns. Sir Mulligan studies him curiously.) Sir Mulligan: But clearly... I was wrong. Nonny: I did think of Rotten Tomato first. But then, I remembered that night on the train... and the Dementors... Sir Mulligan: Well, well. I'm impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all is... fear. Very wise. Nonny: Before I fainted... I heard something. A woman. Screaming. Sir Mulligan: Dementors force us to relive the worst memories of our lives. Our pain becomes their power. Nonny: I think it was my mother. The night she was murdered. (Nonny looks up. Finds Sir Mulligan studying him.) Sir Mulligan: The first time I saw you, Nonny, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar. By your eyes. They're your mother Lily's. (nodding) Yes. I knew her. She was there for me at a time when no one else was. We used to talk for hours. She was not only a singularly gifted witch but an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in whoever she met, even -- and perhaps most especially -- when that person couldn't see it in themselves... (Sir Mulligan's eyes glaze in memory, then he blinks, smiles.) Sir Mulligan: Which perhaps explains her affection for your father. James had, shall we say, a certain talent for trouble. A gift, rumor has it, he passed on to you. (Sir Mulligan turns, eyes Nonny affectionately. Nonny smiles vaguely.) Sir Mulligan: I could tell you stories -- and there are many about your parents, Nonny -- but know this... (eyeing Nonny intensely) They lived. Every moment of every day. You should know that. That's how they'd want to be remembered. (Scene: Great Hall) (The Hall buzzes with tales of Bubblemeade, as students swap stories, sample sweets, and send soap bubbles of all shapes, sizes and colors into the air. A marionette of a harlequin cavorts atop the Gryffindor table, moving its limbs in response to the strands of light that extend from Goby's fingertips. Dean passes his hand through the light beams and -- Flumph! -- the Harlequin collapses.) Molly: And the post office! It's about 200 owls, all sitting on color-coded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go! Gil: And Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees -- and blood-flavored lollipops for Halloween! (Nonny nods, picking quietly through the spray of brilliantly colored sweets on the table. Molly notices.) Molly: But, I mean, after awhile, it got a bit boring. Don't you think, Gil? Gil: Huh? Oh. Yeah. Dead depressing. Hang on. I almost forgot. I got you something wicked at Dervish and Banges. It's a Pocket Sneakoscope. (Gil places a small glass spinning top on the table.) Gil: If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to light up and spin. Mind you, Pablo and Brett say it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, but I thought, you know, it can't hurt, given that... Nonny: Frank the Tow Truck Lobster's trying to kill me. (Nonny looks up, grins at the two of them.) Nonny: I'm glad you had a good time. Really. And thanks for this. (eyeing the Sneakoscope) Rubbish or not, you're right. It can't hurt. (With that, Nonny pops a pepper imp into his mouth.) Gil: Oh, careful of those, they'll make your... (On cue, smoke curls from Nonny's ears and nose.) Gil: Never mind. (Scene: Moving Staircase) (As Nonny, Gil, and Molly climb the stairs, they find a crowd gathering on the Seventh Floor landing.) Gil: What's the hold-up? Only Goby ever forgets the password. Hauntsworth: (pushing past) Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy... (stopping dead) Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched! (Nonny, Gil, and Molly exchange dark glances, when... Oona emerges from the crowd, her face ashen.) Oona: The Fat Lady... she's gone. Gil: Probably stuffing her face with the apples in that still life on the second floor again. Oona: No. You don't understand -- (Molly gasps. Grabs Nonny's arm. He looks. Sees: The Fat Lady's portrait has been slashed viciously, great strips of canvas hanging from the frame. Just then, Mr. Grouper appears.) Mr. Grouper: Marching Bandit. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady. (Just then, there is a scream. The students dash to the landing, where all the paintings whisper fearfully. The Marching Bandit's rheumy eyes peer up, searching the upper shadows, then... narrow.) Marching Bandit: There'll be no need for ghosts, Mr. Grouper... (The Marching Bandit extends a crooked finger. High up, near the ceiling, the Fat Lady cowers in a portrait not her own, trembling.) Mr. Grouper: Dear lady. Who did this to you? Fat Lady: (in a trance) Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Frank the Tow Truck Lobster. (As the students react, Mr. Grouper's voice cuts through.) Mr. Grouper: Secure the castle, Marching Bandit. The rest of you... to the Great Hall. (Scene: Securing the Castle) (Clock Tower Door: Great groaning tumblers fall. Spindles rotate. Cylinders -- one after another -- fire into place. Windows: Iron SPIKES, sharp as razors, rise instantly.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (One by one, deep in the distance, the lights of the Great Hall go out. Dementors appear, Covering Frame, then separate like a curtain...) (Scene: Great Hall) (There is an ocean of sleeping bags in the silent room, Nonny lies awake, staring at the net of stars glimering beyond the highest window. A gentle creak is heard and Nonny's eyes shift, see Mr. Grumpfish pass through the great doors, converge with Mr. Grouper.) Mr. Grumpfish: I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Frank. Nor anywhere else in the castle. Mr. Grouper: (nodding) I didn't really expect him to linger. Mr. Grumpfish: Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Bubblewarts castle on one's own, completely undetected... (Mr. Grouper gazes at the students, refusing to take the bait.) Mr. Grumpfish: You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Mr. Grouper -- Mr. Grouper: I do not believe a single teacher inside this castle would have helped Frank the Tow Truck Lobster enter it, Mr. Grumpfish. (As Mr. Grumpfish's eyes glitter darkly, Mr. Grouper gazes out over the slumbering students.) Mr. Grouper: No... I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep... (As Mr. Grouper's gaze finds Nonny, he shuts his eyes, feigns sleep.) Mr. Grouper: It's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest. End of Part 3. Recap At the Great Hall, the students hear in the Daily Prophet that Frank is not far from the school now. At Sir Mulligan's class, the students learn about Boggarts and a spell called "Riddikulus." They took turns one by one to try and turn their fears into funny things. One day, everyone was going to Bubblemeade for a trip, but Nonny didn't get his form returned because the Mitchells won't sign it over the summer. Nonny and Sir Mulligan chatted about what happened on the train that night and about Nonny's parents. Later at the Grand Staircase, the Gryffindors were about to go back to their Common Room but the Fat Lady was gone. They found her in another portrait and she tells Mr. Grouper that she has saw the most terrible thing she saw, it was Frank the Tow Truck Lobster. So, the Gryffindors have to sleep in the Great Hall. Mr. Grouper and Mr. Grumpfish tried searching for Frank everywhere around the castle but there's no sign for him. Category:Stories